The Fourteenth Labor of Heracles
by Yunaman
Summary: Heracles is minding his own buisiness, when suddenly Jessica Rabbit arrives in Ancient Greece via portal. He's so entranced with her that he decides to 'get to know her better'.


The Fourteenth Labor of Heracles

It was your average day in Ancient Greece. The sun was shinning, the birds were singing, philosophers were doing nothing like always and greek heroes were slauthering mythical monsters here and there. Heracles was busy engaging in the traditional ancient greek past time of fucking little boys for no reason.

After that was done he went to the gymnasium, where he would practice the traditional greek sport of gay errr... totally heterosexual man-on-man wrestling sone in the nude. After winning in 5 seconds he ate 10 oxes in one gulp and produced a belch so strong that it stopped a river that was going to flood Athens and the area around it. The people cheered and erected a statue in his honor. Heracles then got to fuck all the greek babes and boys he could get his dick into.

But, Heracles was not happy. Oh no, he wasn't happy at all! It felt like something was missing. Sure he like the life of hero and all the feasting and fucking it involved, but he was somewhat bored. He felt like he'd done it all. He wanted to do something that was never done before neither by Gods, nor by men. He wanted to sink his dick into the hottest pussy in the known world. But what could a demi-God do?

Just as luck would have it a portal opened and a the hottest women this side of Sparta appeared before Heracles' eyes. It was Jessica Rabbit! She wore her usual red dress that glittered in the Athenian sun.

Despite that Heracles had fucked so many people and by this point he was fucking willy nilly just because he was a God and that was his duty, Jessica Rabbit genuinely aroused him.

''Where am I?'' Jessica Rabbit said confused in a seductive voice.

''Why, you are in Athens, young and voluptuous young lady.'' Heracles replied.

''I guess I'm not in Kansas anymore. Say maybe you can help me find my way home. I miss my husband after all.'' Jessica said with all the fake lust of a sex hotline.

''Shut up, wench. You shall relinquish you body to Heracles, son of Zeus!'' He yelled.

''Why I never! I will never cheat on my husband, Roger.'' Jessica excalimed.

But Heracles would have none of he rinsubordanation. He was ready to do what any greek God would: Rape.  
>Heracles grabbed Jessica's hand, not allowing to her move as he ogled her entire body. Just looking at her bosom made him grow an erection, which was evident as he all he wore was a lion skin on his back.<p>

Jessica winced as Heracles approached her. His dick was touching her face now. He grabbed her head and forced his big dick down her throat. Jessice struggled, but she couldn't do anything, after all Heracles was half-God and his strenght was unreal.

He kept forcing his dick down her throat making her smudge all of her red lipstick all over his dick.  
>This amused Heracles, as he had never seen lipstick before. Heracles took out his dick and slapped it across Jessica's forehead like a boss. He then put it again in her mouth, forcing her to suck the semi divine dick once more.<p>

''Oh yeah! Ouuuuuhh, baby!'' Heracles yelled as he was about to cum. He then shot a whole torrent of semen, almost drowning Jessica in his cum.

''We're not over yet.'' he said and grabbed Jessica again.

He then removed her dress. Her bikini seemed pecular to him, since Greek women didn't wear bikini.  
>He knew she was fancy. He removed her bikini and sniffed like some sort of wild animal and threw it aside.<br>Then he started to eat out her pussy, his eyes full of lust. While he did the dee, Heracles kept her in a lock from which she couldn't escape. Apparently all the wrestling came in handy.

He then put his dick in her vagina and started to fuck her like a wild beast. His huge cock sent tremors through her pussy which make her moan in ecstasy. Jessica was desperately trying to think of her husband as she was very chaste, despite her acting like a prostitute. But she found herself quite unable to do so as the gargantuan dick that belonged to the mythical stud ravaged her uterus.

The sex was so hot and steamy, that even the Gods themselves had to watch. Each and every God from the Greek pantheon and a few from other pantheons stopped what they were doing to observe the sexual intercourse between the perfect man and the perfect woman.

Zeus himself was jerking off, while eating popcorn.

''How can you be fapping to your own son fucking some barbarian wench? I don't even like the guy and even I think this is stupid.'' Hera, Zeus's jealous and fun destroying wife said.

''YOU'RE MY SISTER!'' Zeus yelled.

''Touche!'' Hera replied and let her husband continue to jerk off.

The man-God on woman fucking was reaching its terminal phase. Hercules's 20 centimetre pole was about to cum any moment form now. The lubrication inside Jessica's pussy made him go faster and faster in a fit of ragelust, until he came all of his Greek demi-God seed inside her. The cum was so much that she flew away from his dick and fell in an old carriage several metres away.

At this moment, Zeus too came. Golder piss-cum erupted from his divine member and showered all over Anthens and specifically the agora where Zeus's son had plowed Mrs. Rabbit. Bathed in his father's cum, Heracles went to Jessica and wipped all of the cum from his dick all over her tits and tighs.

''The deed is done!'' Heracles excalimed in a merry manor.

But suddenly another portal opened and Roger Rabbit emerged from it.

''W-What have you done to my beautifull wife?'' Roger said in a squeacky voice.

''Roger, thanks heavens you're here. That oath raped me.'' Jessica said clenching her naked body against Roger's red velvet overalls.

''Why you?'' Roger said.

''Hah! And what are you going to do, rabbit!'' Heracles laughed.

But, just as Heracles said that Roger inhaled some air and grew to huge sizes. He now was taller than Heracles and had slightly more muscle mass than him. All of Roger's clothes shred to pieces. Jessica was highly aroused at the sight of her husband's masculinity.

''We'll settle this by wrestling!'' Roger proclaimed and so the two of them started to wrestle over Jessica.  
>who was schlicking to the sight of her naked husband holding another man.<p>

At first Heracles thought he was going to win, but his superhuman strenght was not enough to stop the muscular rabbit. Roger got the upper hand and defeated Heracles in wrestling! Jessica was horny to no end.

''You're gonna get raped!"' Roger excalimed and shoved his huge rabbit member down the fallen hero's tiny ass hole.

Heracles just stood there and took it like a bitch, because that was the punishment for losing a wrestling match.

But at this moment, Zeus who couldn't bear the sight of his son's asshole being destroyed decided to intervene.  
>He charged his lightning powers and shot a lighting bolt, just as Heracles's anus was starting to haemorrhage,<br>because of Roger's 13 inch dick.

But Zeus's lightning missed and it hit the carriage on which Jessica was igniting the carriage and killed her just as she was about to cum to the sight of her husband fucking another guy.

''JESSICA!'' Roger yelled.

He then punched Heracles so hard he flew high into the sky and eventually into space, almost reaching terminal velocity and then fell like a meteorite hitting his father Zeus. Zeus fell into the sea and drowned,  
>but as he fell his fat ass managed to push a divine chalice full of vine, which spilled and killed millions and reopened Pandora's box.<p>

Because of Zeus' death all the greek Gods started to fight for domminance, killing a fuck load of people in the process. Hurricanes, Tornados, floods, fires, rainbows and other disasters ravaged the world,  
>until the world imploded under the pressure of all the fighting. Bits and pieces of the world entered Atlas's foreskin, which enarged him greatly. He was so angry that he ripped the fabric of space-time itself, ending all existence in a fraction of a moment.<p>

And that's why Socrates was executed.

FIN


End file.
